The overall program objective is to define the manufacturing process for generating low cost commercially viable geometry shapes from the CMS family of highly permeable, rigid perfluoropolymer membrane materials. These shapes will be imbedded or bonded into a low cost thermoplastic polymeric frame or carrier type geometry. The composite is designed and fabricated to create a structural framework to hold the minimum amount of CMS material in a preform shape for manufacture of specific products for medical applications. The goal in this proposal is to demonstrate this composite fabrication approach by generating a cost-effective contact lens blank from the material designated CMS-7 and an acrylic material, and integrating the composite blanks into existing industry standard rigid contact lens manufacturing processes. These new contact lenses will offer significant technological superiority in oxygen permeability, machining and rigidity compared to existing rigid gas permeable (RGP) contact lens materials for application as a healthier option for overnight orthokeratology and scleral lens modalities. Specifically, we aim to: 1. Develop the critical technical steps of a process technology to construct a low cost composite containing the perfluoropolymer designated CMS-7 and execute process evaluations and refinements to produce contact lens blanks. 2. Define the mechanical and lathing parameters and evaluation requirements needed to integrate the CMS-7 composite contact lens blank system into current lens lab lathing practice and procedures. Produce manufacturing document package. 3. Evaluate the mechanical and lathing performance results of composite material lens blanks created in Specific Aim 1 in producing contact lenses to orthokeratology design specifications. Report on results of ANSI tolerances and ISO guided testing.